1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to battery cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved battery terminal cleaning apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selective cleaning of a side mounted battery terminal and associated battery cable terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been utilized in the prior art for the cleaning of battery terminals. The advent of side mount terminals, however, have presented a new set of parameters for cleaning of such terminals requiring projections and recesses for the cleaning of battery terminals and cables. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,892 to Ross wherein a device includes a first brush mounted in a projecting manner relative to a housing, with a second brush mounted in a cavity relative to the same housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,867 to Ruggero, et al. sets forth a tube abrading tool, wherein a first abrading tool is formed as a cylinder and a second abrading tool is formed with a cavity mounted to opposed ends of a rotatably motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,828 sets forth a battery terminal device arranged for securement to a lower terminal end of a socket wrench.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved battery terminal cleaning apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.